First Love
by Avatar Kyoshi
Summary: Aura's first love was a complicated one, what with 'is he really the one' and actually falling in love with someone else, but in the end everything turns out alright... this is until she finds out the most important secret in her life. Please review! -Kyoshi
1. Prologue

**Listen to a thousand years when reading please!**

"I love you," he said and we kissed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I had to, to save your life."

"A life for a life." I realised.

"Yeah, a life for a life." And he faded into thin air; I felt his body become air in front of me and sank to my knees, devastated, yet I felt so right.

He was gone.


	2. An Elder Who Has a Past

Disclaimer: Yay! I'm not gonna be sued cause I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender! Phew…

BTW: I NEED NAMES! One for Aura's boyfriend and another as a spare please! For now I'm gonna use Gaelyon, which is really bad, so I suggest that you suggest a name! Surnames included please!

Hi! My name is Aura, yes, Aura as in Avatar Aang's MUM! BOOM! Not everybody gets to say that… wow.

Anyway, this is the story of my first love, and how he is now a spirit in the spirit world. Aang sometimes sees him when he goes on one of his 'spiritual trips' but apart from that, it's like he never lived. Funny, right? Yet, kinda right, and cliché . So, it all started on a certain summers evening… FLASHBACK! Hehe…

I was on the balcony of the temple, as the sun was setting, thinking about the date I had later on this evening and whether it would be good or be a total disaster like our other attempts. It was always so unfair, monk Gyatso would always end up throwing his pies at me with one of his younger students, little did I know that it would be Aang someday, doing that.

So, I was watching the sun set in the warm evening sky and felt without a care in the world. Only a glimpse of sunlight was visible above the hilltops in the far distance, and just as it went under, I felt a tugging sensation and was suddenly being whisked away, I had just enough time to call my Bison, Cara from down below me so she was caught in the pull.

I heard her roar and tried to get nearer to comfort her, but was stuck to the spot. I tried using my airbending to slow us down, but it was no use and I gave up.

Suddenly, I felt no tugging sensation and felt the cold sea surrounding me. I gave way and landed on one of Cara's paws, the soft fabric ushering me towards dream land…

_I was now back in the air temple, in my room, with Gaelyon. We were sharing a picnic of lovely fruits he had nabbed from the great hall._

"_These strawberries are so sweet… just like you, Aura."_

"_Oh, don't be so cheesy Gaelyon, it's annoying."_

_He laughed, "I love it when you get ticked off with me."_

"_I'm about to get more than ticked off…" I started, but he brought his hand up to my face and turned me to look into his stormy, grey eyes._

"_Lighten up and just be thankful Gyatso isn't baking for everyone today."_

_I felt my cheeks go red hot and cracked a smile, "I guess you've got that against me…"_

"_Finally, you've lightened up for once!"_

"_For once?" I jumped up off the floor, "I'm not that moody!"_

"_Have you heard yourself in the morning? 'Shut up guys, I can do that airbending move!'"_

"_Oh my god! How did I not see this coming? You're always whispering to your little friends about how I'm so moody all the time and blah blah blah!"_

"_Aura! I never say stuff like that-!"_

"_Then what do you say?" Gaelyon fell silent and his face saddened, "You know what, I'm leaving, if you're gonna insult everything I say there's no point in having this relationship, Good bye Gaelyon."_

_I strode out of the roomed and down the hall, but Gaelyon was still trying to keep up with me, "Aura, wait please, come back, come back…"_

"Come back, come back girl, come back to consciousness!"

"What?" I opened my eyes and sat up, standing in front of me was Gaelyon… stupid, selfish, insensitive Gaelyon!

_SLAP!_

"What the hell was that for girl?"

"What do you mean what was that for…" he looked up and I saw a look of confusion on his face, "Where are we?"

"We're in the Southern Air Temple genius, and before you slap me again, my name is Noyleag."

"Noyleag? That wouldn't happen to be Gaelyon backwards…"

"It is indeed, your name?"

"Wha? Oh um I'm Aura, so you can stop calling me girl now."

"Right," We stared at each other for a minute, before Noyleag spoke again, "Have I seen you before?"

"Well… I guess you could say that." I replied, he looked at me with a puzzled expression. "It's complicated, too complicated to explain right now."

"Good to know, well as you're here, welcome to the Resistance."

"The Resistance?"

"Yeah… where are you from? Cause if you're not from here, you must have been knocked pretty hard."

"Hey, what did happen to me? I can't remember much… what happened to Cara?"

"Cara? Who's that?"

"My bison… my bison! Where is she? Did you find her?"

"She's hooked up outside, let me tell you what happened." We sat down on some cushions on the floor and he started the tale. "I was out fishing near the docks when a storm broke out, most of the other boats went in, but I stayed out because the Resistance was low on fish. The longer I stayed out there the worse the storm got and lightning started to form, so when I was just about to go back in, lightning struck and you and your bison were just there floating there. I flung the net out to get you and reeled it in then came back here, it's been about two hours since that happened, and here we are."

"Is there someone I can speak to? An elder or something?"

"Sure, this way."

* * *

><p>"I sense that you are troubled young O' Elemental." I looked back at Noyleag and gave him a pleading look which he returned with a good luck thumbs up. "Please sit, and meditate."<p>

Aura sat down on one of the cushions and placed her hands together, leaving only her pinkies facing straight out, and concentrated on her breathing.

"You are a natural at these types of thing, have you ever noticed that?"

"It has always come easy to me... but what has that to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything my dear one, now why do you think this is?"

Aura dare not question her again, "I don't know, but it would be interesting to find out."

"Well my dear, you are an elemental. A person who can _become _the elements."

My mouth literally dropped open and my back slackened, "Excuse me?"

"I do believe you heard dear, but you cannot just come to believe it, next time use a different term, maybe."

The strange turn in events sent my head spinning as I came out of the mediatating pose and started to get up. As if getting misteriously transported to this world wasn't enough, learning one of the most important secrets of my life sent my head spinning.

"Sit _down _already!" said the elder as she opened her stormy, grey eyes and suddenly they had a young gleam in them. "If we are going to get anywhere, you need to be sitting down in front of me!"

I obediently did as I was told and resumed the meditaing pose, "Please, I need to know why I am here so I can get back to where I come from."

"My darling, you already know that!" there was a short pause before the elder continued. "I believe you had a short dream before Noyleag found you?"

"Well, yes but-"

"That dream was the _future_ Aura, one of the many abilities that come with being an Elemental."

"I don't quite understand how this works, elder."

"Well my dear, with another Avatar, comes another Elemental. Both are born at extremely close times in the year, but not always born to the same element."

"So how is an Elemental chosen?"

"There are several 'candidates' could you say but the Avatar chooses which one is to be an Elemental, _their _Elemental."

"Who is the Elemental now?"

"Ah." The elder started. "I believe that it is none other than Monk Gyatso."

I was shocked, I cannot hide that, however the elder seemed to find it funny. "Onto different subjects, I do believe that to get back to your world, you need to... Haha! _Fall in Love!_"


End file.
